


Pheromones

by DragonGirl420



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 20:44:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15127472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonGirl420/pseuds/DragonGirl420
Summary: Summary: Shopping with Rosa isn’t always a chore…





	Pheromones

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for @docharleythegeekqueen “Make it Work Challenge” & a separate request from the lovely Harley: “Hello sweetie! May I request a Rosa Diaz x Reader with the prompt below please? #19 “If you don’t stop looking at my lips without doing anything about it, I will take you right here on this counter.”

“Twenty minutes, Y/N… TWENTY.”

You glanced over your shoulder at Rosa, who was poised in ‘100% done’ stance; arms crossed, hip hitched to the left, one eyebrow raised on an otherwise stone-faced expression. You were familiar with this particular look, it was one that she seemed fond of displaying in the year you’d been dating. 

“Its lipstick. Why does it take twenty minutes to pick it out? And from a place like this no less,” Rosa said without breaking her stance. 

“Because, I like these cosmetics, and it takes this long because I am looking for something specific.”

“For what?” she snarked. “You don’t even wear makeup. That’s what makes this more annoying.”

“Says who?” you asked as you turned to face her. “I absolutely do.”

“Since when?”

“Since always, Rosa. Sorta makes me feel like you don’t really know me,” you teased, but could see her annoyance grow at the remark. “I’m teasing… relax, Diaz.”

“I just don’t understand why we have to spend an entire Sunday, at the mall, shopping for lipstick.”

Leaving the counter behind you stood in front of her and smiled. “Babe, will you just trust me, please?”

“Aauugh, fine. But after this, we are doing my thing.”

You snorted a laugh. “Ok, and what thing is that?”

“You know, MY thing.”

Rolling your eyes, you leaned on the counter behind her and dramatically sighed. “God, babe, no. Pulheese, don’t make me go back there.”

“Ha. Sucks, right?”

“Why do you torture me like this?”

“Um, easy. Look where we are.”

Turning back to the counter, you examined the shades of lipstick in them and saw what you were looking for. You motioned for the clerk’s attention and you pointed to the one you wanted. After you handed her your card to pay for the purchase, you went back to Rosa. 

Standing behind her, you wrapped your arms around her waist. “All done. Just getting rung up. So, can we skip your thing now? Please?” 

“Nope. You owe me. Twenty-FIVE minutes for lipstick. That’s easily…” she paused to think for a moment, “an hour there.”

“An hour?!” you cried, half teasing, half horrified by the idea of spending an hour at her favorite place. “Please do not make me go there for an hour. Hell, half that is still torture.”

“Yup. That’s how long the class is. One. Hour.” 

She pulled out of your embrace just as the clerk returned with your card and package. Thanking her, you turned back to Rosa again, this time with a sorrowful expression. 

“Please don’t make me…”

“Sorry, babe, twenty-six minutes shopping for lipstick—”

“It’s not just lipstick! I swear. I wouldn’t make you shop just for that. This is… special.”

“Show me,” she said, raising that one, lone eyebrow in that way that both infuriated you and turned you on. 

“Not here. But, if you promise we can skip your thing, I promise you we can go back to my place and I can show you how this works.”

Rosa’s unreadable expression finally broke with a suspicious smile. “You’ve got my attention.”

“Good,” you said and went to take her hand to start walking, when she yanked the cosmetic bag from your hand and swiftly pulled the product from it. “Hey!”

“Ha! Just what I thought,” she held up the long slender box and shook her head, “its lipstick.”

“No, its not, dummy. Read the box.”

Rolling her eyes, Rosa concentrated more on the labeling. As she read it, you watched the scowl morph into a knowing smile. “Pheromone lipstick, huh? And, uh, you plan on using this, how, exactly?”

You walked towards her and easily took the box from her hand. The store around you seemed suddenly deserted; even the clerks had vacated as if they knew you and your girlfriend needed a moment alone. You placed your finger on her chest and gently nudged her back until she lightly collided with the make up counter. Without breaking eye contact, you swiftly opened the box and dropped it back into the bag. Leaving it on the counter, you opened the bottle, took in a quick whiff and smiled. 

“I read somewhere,” you said softly, pausing both for effect and to make sure you were getting enough on the lip brush, “that this will help attract those you desire to kiss you more.”

Rosa scoffed. “I don’t kiss you enough?”

You shrugged and looked at her with your most pouty expression. “Not nearly enough for my liking.”

“Come on, Y/N, you know that’s just not me.”

“I do,” you agreed and continued pouting, “doesn’t mean I can’t try something to change that, right?”

“Oh, so you just wanna change me?” Rosa said accusingly. You could see her getting defensive, and knew you had to change course.

“Never. You, Rosa Diaz, are perfect just the way you are. However, I cannot help the fact that I love kissing you. And touching you. And, well, basically doing everything with you.”

Her demeanor softened. She picked up a lock of your hair, twisted it briefly as a ghost of a smile touched her lips. “I like doing those things with you too,” she mumbled.

“Ok then, just trust me. Alright?”

“Fine. I do.”

Licking your lips, you held up the container, so she could see the bottom that showed the color. “I even got it in black, just for you.”

“I do like when you wear black. Makes you look badass,” she said and moved the hand that was in your hair down the length of your body to the small of your back. “I like my women badass.”

Her hand slipped below the top of your jeans; her touch enough to send sharp pangs of lust coursing down to the heat growing between your legs. 

Without looking in the mirror, you began to paint the gloss across your lips. First, your bottom lip, then across the top. Rosa’s gaze watched you intensely, further contributing to the rush of desire you were already feeling. 

Rosa never removed her hand from the waistband of your jeans, and when you were done, she pulled you in closer, allowing her hand to slip down further and caress the swell of your ass beneath the fabric.

“Why, Detective Diaz, are you coping a feel in public?!” you teased with exaggerated exasperation. “I really should report you.”

“Go ahead. Report me. I’ll just make you pay for it later,” she shrugged, still not taking her eyes from your lips.

You rubbed your top and bottom lip together, to be sure the gloss was distributed evenly. The affect from the pheromones was instant, not only for you, but for Rosa as well. Her body language was completely different already. She wasn’t as rigid as she normally was with you in public. The simple fact that she basically was grabbing your ass while standing at the Macy’s makeup counter was all the proof you needed that she was affected.

“So, Detective, what do you say?”

She didn’t need to say anything; her expression was all the confirmation you needed that she was ready to go back to your place as initially suggested. Her dark, sultry eyes were still focused on your mouth, which meant she was either teasing you about the whole thing or that she truly had been a victim of the pheromones. 

“I swear, Diaz, if you don’t stop looking at my lips without doing anything about it, I will take you right here on this counter.”

“Oh, really? I don’t know. Maybe I’ve been wrong about PDAs this whole time. Maybe that’s something you should do.”

Not giving her a chance to laugh it off, you threw your arms around her neck and pulled her into a passionate kiss. There was half a second where you thought she may reject it, but she gave in and kissed you back with a fervor you didn’t realize she could muster while in a public place.

You had no idea how long you and Rosa were pressed up against the counter, but when the clerk finally did return, she cleared her throat as loudly as possible to try and get you both to break apart.

Reluctantly letting Rosa go, you saw the clerk’s scowl of disapproval and buried your head in Rosa’s neck to stifle a giggle. When you looked up at her again, you simultaneously snickered at each other. 

“I guess this stuff isn’t smudge proof,” she said, using her thumb to wipe a streak of the gloss that had rubbed up over your lip.

Wiping a similar spot off the side of her mouth you chuckled. “I guess not. So, back to my place then?”

“Yes. Now, like… NOW,” she growled and grabbed your hand so quickly you barely had a chance to take the bag off the counter. 

She paused after a few steps and turned back to the counter and waved the clerk back over. Reaching in her back pocket, Rosa placed down a fifty-dollar bill. 

“Give me as many shades of this crap as that buys me,” she said with so much authority, you saw the clerk’s eyes widen with fear.

“Guess this was worth the trip then?”

She nodded and when the clerk came swiftly back with her purchase, took the bag with her many vials of gloss in an array of colors. 

“Yup. And this, well, this ensures we have plenty to last a while, so we don’t have to come back to this hell hole anytime soon.”

“I’m good with that. Wait, so does that mean we can skip your thing?”

“Yup. You’re forgiven for making me stay in here for more than thirty minutes. Now, let’s get the hell out of here and see just how primal we can get.”


End file.
